1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front spoiler for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Front spoilers for motor vehicles are required to achieve a favorable drag coefficient and to obtain lift coefficients at the front and rear axles of the vehicle. The front spoiler is connected to a front end part of the vehicle and has a flow impingement surface that is rounded in a concave arc as an air guiding device.
It is the object of the invention to provide a front spoiler for a motor vehicle that is reinforced in a way to achieve dimensional stability and to fulfill an aerodynamic function during driving under loads imposed by wind blast or air forces.